Living With Moony
by HTTYD229
Summary: James, Sirius, and Peter have recently discovered Remus's "Furry Little Problem". Now, they're discovering their friend's quirks when it comes to being a werewolf. I disclaim, please review and enjoy!
1. Allergies

Once, twice, three times. Remus Lupin wrinkled his nose in an attempt to recover from his sneezing fit. His eyes were watery, and his running nose drove him insane.

"Moony?" Sirius asked his friend through a mouthful of waffles. "Are you ok?"

Remus nodded. "Stupid allergies…." He muttered. The remaining three had a look of realization. "I swear I'm allergic to myself."

"No kidding, mate." James said grinning. "How often does this go on?"

The werewolf pulled out a tissue from his seemingly endless supply in his bag. "Just in the spring and fall."

The marauders exchanged glances. "We're doomed…"


	2. Nyctophobia

It was their second year at Hogwarts, yet they could never figure out why Remus had kept a small light on his bedside table. After learning about his lycanthropy, they really couldn't blame him for being afraid of the dark. However, when all the lights went out at Hogwarts, Remus couldn't take it.

"Ah! No! Where's the light?" Remus asked, not daring to move an inch in fear of stepping on or tripping over something. When it came to his fears, the poor werewolf often panicked.

"Moony…" James said in a reminding tone. "You're a wizard…"

Remus flushed. "Oh…. Thanks."


	3. Colorblindness

In Transfiguration, they had learned a spell to change colors of different objects. James and Sirius, out of pure boredom, ran around the room turning items into bizarre colorings and shades. Remus looked around the room; all the colors were blending together. The classroom had looked as if a rainbow threw up or something.

"James, why is Mcgonagall's hat fuchsia?" Remus asked, raising a brow.

The boy in question tilted his head and stared at him confused. "I believe that's magenta." Sirius and Peter nodded.

Remus groaned and banged his head on the purple desk. "Damn color blindness…." He muttered.


	4. Astraphobia

KABOOOM!

Remus dove under the covers, not caring that he had 20 minutes to get to Transfiguration. McGonagall could give him all the detentions she wanted. The werewolf absolutely refused to step foot outside the dorm, let alone his bed. The rain continued to pour. In the dark, a bright flash of light came and gone before you even knew what happened-

KABOOOM!

"Remus?" Peter asked, cautiously opening the door to find his friend cowering under the blankets. Seeing his friend trembling at the thunder, the smaller boy motioned the others in; with the sinking feeling they're ALL getting detentions.


	5. Surplus of Medical Supplies

"JAMES!" Remus rushed out onto the Quidditch Pitch with a small bottle in hand.

Raven haired boy groaned, gingerly sitting himself up. "I'm alright." He assured, wincing slightly. Remus gave him a hard glare. "Fine!" James gave in, removing his robes, only to be sitting in the grass shirtless. His entire back was all scrapped up.

The werewolf opened the bottle. "Ok. Lay down on your stomach." He said, sitting on his friend's legs. He started to apply the substance on James's back. "James, meet aloe..." As much as it helped, James never went to Remus for medical help again.


	6. Chocoholic

"Mine!" a sandy haired boy protested, taking back a Honeyduke's Premium Chocolate Bar his friends had smuggled for him.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's just chocolate, mate…" Remus let out a low growl, not even meaning to, causing his friend to take a few steps back. "Can I have a piece?" he asked hopefully, trying to get Remus to share. After all; HE was the one that smuggled it for him in the first place while the werewolf was out for three days via full moon.

"No." Remus unwrapped the bar and took a large bite. "It makes everything better."


	7. Independent

The Marauders had discovered that their werewolf friend could be extremely independent...

"Alright, class." Professor Slughorn announced. "Pair up and start brewing the swelling solution. Instructions are up here on the board." Immediately, students had begun looking for a friend to work with. James and Sirius, better at brewing than Remus and Peter, had decided to split up.

The chaser looked over at the werewolf's cauldron. "Mate, are you sure you want to work alone?" he asked, questioning Remus's request to work alone. "You're lousy at Potions."

**BOOM!**

"I meant, of COURSE you can work with me..."


	8. Over Protective

"Hey, Black! Wanna come join the Death Eaters?" A 7th year Slytherin jeered. "Or are you too much of a coward to be in Gryffindor?" Sirius gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, not wanting to start a fight. James glared hard, feeling the need to hold back his friend and best mate.

"Lay off, Malfoy!" Sirius shot back.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Please. You'd already be disowned from the family if I had my way." He drawled. "You and your gang of half-blood supporters and filthy half-breeds."

Remus jumped out of nowhere. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucius crashed to the ground…


	9. Verbalization

It wasn't until their first full moon together in 2nd year when they began to notice Remus' wolfish behavior shine through. They were visiting him in the hospital wing when Sirius had accidentally sat on the werewolf's leg instead of the hospital bed, causing him to _actually_ whimper. "Oops... sorry mate." he said, getting up instantly. "I kinda forgot that you were a werewolf. Remus narrowed his eyes, and his lips curled up into a snarl. Then, he actually growled! Like an actual wolf! You have to admit; an angry Remus Lupin is nothing to kid about. "Nevermind..."


	10. Accident Prone

Most would NOT think of Remus as accident prone or even a klutz. However, they would be wrong...

Remus was paired up with Sirius this time in Potions. Just as they were finishing, the werewolf accidentally knocked the cauldron onto the floor, causing the acid like contents to practically dissolve the floor and the cauldron looked up from what they were doing to see Remus and Sirius a good few feet from their table, eyes wide. The pair didn't need to be told twice. They immediately packed their things and made their way to Dumbledore's office.


	11. Chocoholic Part II

"Remus?" James asked.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you say that chocolate makes everything better?" Sirius was about to hex his friend for asking that question. It meant that the werewolf was about to go into Professor Lupin mode.

"Well," Remus started, opening a bar lazily. "Chocolate is known to contain a chemical called endorphins in which you body already possesses. When you eat it, neurons send messages to the brain, signalling for the chemical to be released into the body, creating a pleasant emotion."

James looked absolutely lost. "Excuse me?"

"In other words, chocolate makes you happy."


	12. Chiropractic Help

They opened the door to their dormitory to find a certain sandy-haired boy lying on... the floor?

Sirius looked at his friend puzzled. "Remus..." he started cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"My back hurts..." the werewolf pouted, wincing slightly.

James gave him a look. "Mate, we're only 13."

"Well, wouldn't yours every now and then if your entire skeleton reformed once a month?" Remus questioned.

From then on, none of the Marauders have ever questioned the resident werewolf's motives again; even if they were a bit strange. This was how they learned to go with it.


	13. Poor, Sensitive Ears

The were arguing over Quidditch... _Again._. Remus was all the way down in the common room, and he could more than hear them. It was like he was in the dorm right in between James and Sirius with the volume turned up to about 15 out of 10. It drove him nuts. The werewolf could practically feel his ears ringing... His poor, extremely sensitive ears. Normally, Remus would retreat to the library, but unfortunately it was closed for the closed his book and made his way downstairs, knowing the castle grounds were his only option at this point.


	14. Cold Freezing Cold

Remus was freezing. No. It was more than freezing, and the thermometer confirmed that. Literally bundled up in about 5 layers per article of clothing, he made his way back to the castle where it was actually WARM. The blazing white snow crunched beneath his feet and the wind whipped around him, making it about 15 degrees colder. He wrapped his trusty Gryffindor scarf tighter around his neck. Entering the kitchen, he immediately requested a steaming mug of hot chocolate (whipped cream included with chocolate shavings) and undid about two layers, keeping the remaining three on. This was the life.


End file.
